


A Very Zwei Adventure

by KoryStarr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Cute, Fluffy, I will mess with ships, Kittens, Other, and there is a disaster, cookie thief kitten, everyone will get a kitten counterpart eventually, good boi zwei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryStarr/pseuds/KoryStarr
Summary: Follow Zwei as he goes on an adventure. He suddenly gets a lot more then he bargins for soon enough. Follow this cute little idea that sprang to life.
Kudos: 5





	1. the Dark One

Zwei slept curled up against a pair of feet he knew well, the trouble was the owner didn't know he was there. The Welsh corgi wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. They were pretty good heat conductors, besides that there was already another human in this particular bed. His bright owner slept here more, not that he was complaining, he too liked this odd dark one that smelt odd. He did not mind though he couldn't understand why she didn't like him all that much, every part of his little body said "cat". He didn't mind that either, the thing is he liked cats, heck if they let him he played with the fur-balls. For some strange reason the trees were more interesting and they made this odd sound, he was always half worried they were followed by snakes.

He tried to wag his tail like any good dog to show he was friendly and they swiped at him to show disinterest. Zwei then heard a soft sound like a snake had gotten into the room. It was low and threatening. He popped open his little eyes and they met narrowed golden ones. He half expected the dark one to make those growling yowl noises in the back of her throat as he wagged his tail happily.

"Yang get him off my bed!" the dark one says nudging his bright owner.

"Huh?! Oh come one Blake..." the death glare stopped her. "Fine ice princess may look for him soon anyway." She huffs sleepily as she picks the pup up and places him on the icy one's bed.

"Come on buddy you got to stay here or sleep with Ruby but not that bed" she scolded gently. Zwei's ears dropped and he snuggled close to the icy one knowing no amount of cuddling from him would warm her up, maybe if he got his other owner, the cheerful one things might be comfy. After his bright owner left he stood up as high as his tiny legs could reach and tried to lick the hanging hand of his cheerful owner.

"Zwei? Come back to bed" the icy one says sleepily gently bringing him back to her. He sighed and curled up next to her and went back to sleep.

**1 2 3**

Morning filtered into the room and he was awoken by voices.

"You really need to keep him off our bed or you sleep on your own" the dark one said.

"Come on Blakey he won't eat you, he likes you" his bright owner said cheerfully.

"I... Don't care I just don't want him on the bed Yang please just keep him off okay" the dark one says then leaves to the washing room.

"What was that about?" the icy one says rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Zwei sneaked into Blake's bed again" the bright one says.

"Don't you mean Blake and your bed?" the icy one says smirking.

"Are we talking about how Yang sneaks into Blake's bed?" his cheerful owner chimed in.

"Oh come one don't act innocent I've seen you sneak into the ice princess's bed here" his bright owner says.

"... I'm going to let Zwei out," his cheerful owner says, hopping out of the bed and whistling for him. Zwei happily hopped off the bed and followed her. "Okay Zwei, you know the drill, meet you before sun down and don't get yourself in trouble, okay?" his cheerful owner says.

_ "Of course not, I'm a good boy!" _ Zwei barked even though he knew she didn't understand. Then he took off happily to see what he could find. His thoughts were still on the dark one Blake and her reaction to him made him sad but he was determined to have a good day. He padded down the streets that's when he heard a sound, a sound he had heard a dozen times before.

"Mew" he turned and there was a tiny kitten shaking from head to toe. Zwei looked over her black fur stuck to her skinny frame and he slowly took a step closer.

"Mew," she said. He wagged his tail and barked softly. "Mew, Mew" she says again and watches him. Zwei closes the gap and she rubs against him purring and he puts on a doggy smile. For once one didn't run away, she looked hungry too he gently nudged her and pointed his nose, then slowly walked away. The kitten stumbled trying to follow, he sighed and gently picked her up. If she couldn't walk to the food he'd have to take her there himself.

It took them longer because even though she was probably half starved, the dark kitten was heavy for the Welsh corgi. He took her to a weird bunch of people he knew: the blonde who always smelled scared, a red head who was friendly, a very scary pinkett who always fed him, and a black hair with a pink streak quiet one.

"Oh look at a kitten!" the pink one says, scaring her, causing Zwei to growl.

"Down Nora, just feed them." the quiet one says and she does.

"No collar bet it's a stray" says the blonde

"I think this is the best help we can give right now." the red head says the rest nodded leaving the two to eat in peace.


	2. The Bright One

It took a long while for the Welsh corgi to feed the little black kitten before she felt all full. Then she climbed on his back and took a snooze and he sighed. This whole being friends with a cat may be more than he bargained for then he glanced at her. Zwei's little corgi heart melted at the cutest thing he ever did see and he sighed again. The black kitten is his charge now he had to look after her. She needed a name of some kind... He didn't think he should name her Black that may be her color but it didn't suit the tiny quiet kitten. She reminded him of the dark one back in the dorm but that name didn't feel right either. With a tiny huff careful not to spill his precious cargo he slowly trotted along the streets thinking of what kind of name to give the kitten. 

Several people stopped and awed at them, some even tried to take his kitten; he growled softly at them and he wasn't giving her up. He wonders how humans could believe him of all dogs would hurt the tiny bundle on his back. Zwei sighed and shook his little head. They obviously didn't think that because she was on his back it meant he wasn't going to harm her not one little bit. He looked up at the sky, it wasn't even lunch yet but close, the kitten stretched on his back.

"Mew.” she says softly landing next to him rubbing his chest. He watched her and gently walked forward this time she followed without stumbling. He wagged his tail.

"Woof", he barks softly and she purrs her eyes a soft amber color as she looks him over. He still had yet to name her anything he sighed deeply and gently licked her cheek. She scrunched up her tiny nose and shook her head.

"MEW!" she objected but she needed to get clean so he gently trapped her between his paws and cleaned. She struggled for a little while then let him clean her fur.

"Mew, mew", she cries and gently pulls away  **_'well at least now she doesn't look like a black dust hill'_ ** he thought with a sigh.

"Mew '', a cry that wasn't his kitten reached his tiny ears and he groaned a doggy groan as a golden kitten bounds out of the shadows and bowls over the black kitten. The golden kitten is a little bigger than the black and she has the black pinned.

"MEW!" cries the black as the golden one presses noses.

"Mew, mew", replies the golden one as she lets the black one up. They circle each other and sniff noses then purr once again Zwei groans and chuffed.

"Arf" he barks at the new kitten hoping against hope that she will run and he'd have only one kitten. The golden one looks him over and purrs and he sighs soundly then begins to walk with not one but two kittens in tow he stops again and cleans a very squirmy golden kitten, she comes out glowing. The black kitten presses her smaller lithe body against the broader golden kitten and the golden swipes a tongue across her cheek making the black one jump. Zwei sighs and quickly presses between the two worried this might lead somewhere even though they were still too small to make his kitten company any bigger. He was also pretty sure that two girl kittens can't have more kittens but he was keeping an eye on the flirty gold one just in case. 

After making sure they were both calm and cleaned he noticed it was lunch and his doggy tummy wasn't the only one growling. It was time to see his coffee smelling friend and her group. He led the kittens right to the one that had long bunny ears where she got them he didn't know. She eyed him nervously as the bold golden kitten went right up on her lap and purred the black one watched then approached slowly. She smiled sweetly at both of them.

"So I'm guessing you want me to feed them?" the bunny eared human asks.

"Arf"' he barks softly not to scare her she nods and puts the kittens down and somehow his two little charges get into a playful tussle and again he has to pull the golden one from the black one.  **_'What's with this one it seems she wants nothing more than to flirt with the other?'_ ** he asks himself as the bunny human comes back with three plates.

"Eat up okay" she says then leaves which is fine with him he can keep his eyes on the kittens... he looks to their empty plates to find them already halfway down the hill and he sighs deeply going after them. After playing a minute of round up he checked the two over.

"Mew", the black one says pressing against his side looking around wide eyed.

"Mew, mew!" the gold one says head down and watching the black one with lilac colored eyes. The lithe kitten froze and jumped on the startled gold one who looked surprised but purred as they curled together and Zwei sighed once again. He curled around them protectively  **_'kittens sure need a lot of sleep'_ ** he thought as he half dozed himself.


	3. The Cheerful One

Zwei finally thought of names for the two kittens chasing each other around his paws. The golden kitten will be Dragon and the black kitten will be known as Kat from this day on. Dragon pounced him and nipped his small ear playfully he humphed and gently shook her off while Kat watched quietly.

"Mew?" Dragon says pawing his leg and he looks at her.  **_'What can you possibly want? I just fed you.'_ ** he thought, looking the kitten over with a tilt of his head. That's when he noticed Kat had slipped away he groaned loudly and sniffed to see if he could find the quiet wayward kitten. Turns out she was not too far away trying to stalk a crow; he was on the fence whether or not to let her do it. He did not like those creepy birds every once in a while one would come and visit his owners in the form of a man that reeked of something awful. 

Zwei decided to watch the kitten after all she may one day go off on her own when she grows up of course... When that time came she needed to be ready to hunt her own food, after all not all dogs are as nice as him. He felt fur brush up against him and heard a soft growl as Dragon inched step by step towards the bird which was now chasing Kat. He got to his paws to chase the thing off but Dragon beat him to it, pouncing the bird hissing loudly and biting at it with her tiny teeth. His respect for the small cat just went way up he decided to join in after all they both were under his watch.

"ARF! BARK! ARF!" Zwei says leaping at the bird growling and barking.

"CAW!" the crow exclaimed and flew off probably deciding two cats and a dog were just too much for it. Zwei sighed happily and trotted up to a shaken Kat.

"Mew, mew?" she says softly as Dragon gently curls around her purring softly licking her cheek. He curled around them both swiveling his tiny ears alert for the next thing that might happen. He glanced up at the sky and the sun was still a good distance from the horizon. He wasn't late at least but maybe it was time to head back now. He glanced back to the kittens who looked at him then followed.  **_'Oh boy do I hide them? Nah my owners love animals.'_ ** he thought as he continued back to where he was supposed to meet his cheerful owner. He looked to where the school was and sighed he didn't realize he had walked that far so he'll still get back in time.

"Hey come back with that cookie!" a voice shouted as a tiny ginger and black kitten streaked past him she swung around and skidded just behind him and hid.  **_'Oh boy another one? Seriously, did I rub myself in fish or something this morning on the dark one's bed?!'_ ** he asked himself before shielding the kitten and growling softly at the baker who looked him over once and chuckled.

"Okay boy you can have the little thief, no one would buy that cookie any way now." the baker grumped and left. Zwei sighed.

"MEW!" the ginger kitten exclaims happily seeing Dragon.

"MEW! MEW!" Dragon purrs and gently butts the smaller kitten and they both purr. To him it looked like they knew each other very well and were happy to see each other.

"Mew?" Kat mewed almost sadly lifting a lithe paw the new kitten eyed Dragon then Kat who is bigger than even her.

"Mew? Mew!" the new kitten says Dragon purrs loudly and walks over and nuzzles Kat's cheek who jumped a tiny bit.

"MEW!" Kat says playfully swatting Dragon, Zwei rolled his brown eyes then looked at the cookie the ginger and black cat had. It was a sugar cookie in the shape of a rose. It had white frosting for the leaves and red outlines. At that moment Zwei named the kitten Rose. She was a pretty little kitten, smaller and younger than the others and dirtier too. He gently pounced her and cleaned her under some protest less then Dragon but more than Kat. oh well he wasn't going to have any of his charges look dirty.

"Mew" Rose huffed and nibbled on her cookie Kat slowly approached the cookie Rose scooted over and Kat joined her. After a few minutes Dragon was nibbling on the cookie too. Zwei gave into temptation, after being so good today he deserved a nibble,and joined in with his kitten crew and ate the cookie with them.

As he led them back Zwei started to regret eating that tasty cookie, it made his tiny doggy tummy ache. Also when he burped he tasted the cookie, if any one asked him and if he could tell them, it tasted better going down then coming up that was for sure. He vowed not to eat another cookie without milk or one of his owners there to make sure he did not eat the lion's share of the cookie. He looked back to see his little entourage looking sleepy. He better get them back soon or he would have to find somewhere out here for the night for them. That idea sat worst then the yummy cookie he ate earlier.


	4. The Icy One

Three, Zwei counted them more than once to make sure all three kittens were in tow.

"Arf, Arf, Arf", he called each one when they scattered after some excited children almost trampled them during a game he sighed. Rose was the first one to slink out and zip to his side.

"Mew" she says happily rubbing against him.

"MEW!", Dragon pounces out glaring all around her then huffs and turns around sticking her head back into the hiding spot "mew, mew, mew", she says softly then slowly retreats as Kat sticks her head out and looks around then calmly walks up to Zwei. He looks her over and she's fine, he sighs relieved and gathers them all back up and starts to head back to Beacon where his masters and his friends are. 

This was just too much adventure for one Welsh corgi to handle. He felt drained to his little doggy toes keeping two very rambunctious kittens and one ninja cat out of trouble will do that to a dog. Now his little entourage followed him everywhere sometimes circling around him. He was very lucky he has not tripped yet from their antics. Luckily he was very good on his feet even though they are kind of stubby little feet on stubby little legs. They still carried him and that is all that matters nothing more that was all he needed anyway. 

What he didn't need was to stop every five minutes and count. 1...2... wait, where the heck did Rose go again? He sighed and looked around there. She was up on a ledge looking in a window. He hopped up next to her and peered in the window. A nice looking cake sat on the table inside he rolled his eyes and groaned he should have known better. This kitten is going to kill herself with sugar, he swears it. He grabs her by the scruff he puts her down near Dragon who was looking around worried. Great the ninja of the group went missing again, he sighed and knew exactly where she was; the book store was right in front of him. She had been in the last one so it was a safe bet Kat was in this on. After tucking Rose next to Dragon who grabbed her scruff Zwei went to get his ninja.

**1 2 3**

Finally they were back on the road to Beacon. He decided to herd the kittens in front of him rather than let them follow this solved a lot of the disappearing issues he really should have done this before. He could see the gates of Beacon. He was home free now all he had to do was...

"Mew" Zwei groaned the loudest groan he could, no not again, please not again, he already had three. Out of the darkness of a nice looking house came a pretty white kitten with blue eyes, silver eyed Rose greeted her first. A soft hiss made him almost growl when the tiny white kitten who was about the same size as Rose just a tiny bit bigger hissed at Kat. Dragon growled softly Rose looked sadly at the white kitten and she huffed. 

"Mew.", the white one says to Rose then turns to Kat 

"Mew, mew." that seems to calm down Dragon. Zwei just gave up at that point and called her Ice she was distant yet sweet to Rose at least. Her and Dragon could get along but he learned fast never leave them alone too long. He learned when he had tried to herd all four together and left the two together for too long ruffled fur and glares were met when he returned. It didn't take long for them to get along like friends again with Rose as a buffer and Kat drawing the golden kitten's attention once again. 

He flopped down once they were all inside the gates. The kittens were just too tired to try anything right now and when he looked up, he knew that his cheerful master would be there for him soon. He looked up and counted the kittens. RIDK was all good here. He sighed relieved that everyone was there and sleeping. Thank Oum. He didn't know what he would do if his little guys ran off again he probably wouldn't be able to catch up and get them at this point.

"Uh... Zwei what kind of trouble did you get into now? Where did these kittens come from?" his cheerful master's voice came from behind him sounding puzzled. "Oh My GOSH this is too cute I must take a picture and send it to Weiss!" She squeals and snaps a picture of the kittens all cuddled up to him. Not two minutes pass when her scroll rings. "Hello?"

"Ruby that is the cutest thing! I am coming. I showed the others, Blake didn't look happy... Oh well be right there don't move", came the icy one's voice from the scroll before it clicked off. My cheerful master grinned wide and eyed.

"Don't move okay.", she says as if Zwei was going to move. poor Corgi was way too tired and the kittens were sleeping no way was he moving. If they woke up they would be all over the place and he would have to try and catch them all again.


	5. RWBY Meets RIDK

Zwei eyed the girls as they surrounded his kittens. He is pretty protective of his charges. "Awes they are just soo cute" Ruby exclaims, picking up Rose who tried to play with her hair.

"All right, who's the dad?" Yang says looking at Blake like she was seriously hurt. Blake groaned and rolled her eyes didn't she just get out of these stupid cat puns?

"Yang really? They are kittens, baby cats not baby faunuses." Weiss says after face palming and groaning. Ice walked up to her all authoritatively.

"MEW!" Ice demanded putting her tiny paws as far up as they could reach on the heiress's leg.

"Ha! She's like you ice princess to the core." Yang says then goes to scoop up Kat but Dragon charges and butts her hand out of the way. "Easy there, I just want to look at her." Yang says gently running a gentle hand through the orange kitten's fur. Dragon purred and Kat slowly stepped forward, ears down but head up and eyes watching.

"Uh guys, am I the only one to notice this but there are four kittens and four of us?" Blake says looking over each kitten.

"Meaning?" Ruby asks cheerfully to cuddle Rose while Ice crawls across Weiss's shoulders to sniff at the ginger and black kitten. This made Ruby giggle softly and Weiss just gave a tiny grin.

"They also seem to share our personalities" Blake says just as Dragon flirts with Kat as if to prove the point.

"Awe so they are us as cats" Yang says gently ruffling Dragon's fur getting a bold purr as Kat watched with golden eyes following the lilac eyed kitten and human. Yang chuckled, "Are you jealous?' she asks Kat who looked away and huffed "Blake I think I found your kitty double" she says laughing and gently rubs the black kitten's ear. Rose squirms out of Ruby's grasp and Ice quickly follows her to the ground.

"Arf" Zwei barks softly and all four walk back over to their doggy protector.

"Awe I think Zwei adopted them. They're his babies." Ruby says

"I...don't... you know what I am not even going to try" Weiss says with a shake of her head and a sigh.

"Well they need names and we can't name them after us..."Yang says crossing her arms.

"Maybe we can" Ruby says with a smile

"Wouldn't that be confusing?" Blake asks

"I don't mean our actual names." Ruby argues

"Go on Ruby explain" Weiss says finally not shaking her head

"Well the white one is definitely Weiss so Ice..." She got a glare from said girl she gulped softly "The black one is Blake so Kat…" another glare "With a 'K' " the glare stopped "The yellow one is Yang so Dragon" Yang nodded approvingly "and the black and ginger is me so I'll give her my last name for a name she will be Rose" Ruby finishes nervously

"Rose, Ice, Kat and Dragon?" Yang asked and each kitten mewed when their name was called Yang laughed softly "I think we are out voted on this one even though they like the names."

"I am a little worried though...I am concerned about keeping them hidden" Blake says running her fingers across Kat's head as she purred.

"We should just tell Ozpin, he after all doesn't seem to mind Zwei. I am sure he won't toss out four helpless baby cats" Weiss says as all four kittens yawn softly and stretch as Zwei looks them all over to make sure they are okay.

"None of us are allergic to cats, right? I am sure if we make sure that no one who visits us is allergic to cats then we will be fine." Ruby says starting to go through her things she found a pair of fuzzy pj's and made Zwei and the kittens a little bed.

"I'll get the cream" Blake says with a tiny grin as Zwei herded his group to the spot

"I'll go with you two guard our new friends okay?" Yang says with a smile as she turned to leave with Blake

"One cat pun I swear Yang just one and you're sleeping on your own bed." Blake warned as the door shut behind them. Ruby and Weiss sweat dropped and then giggled.

"Well, that was interesting," Weiss says, slipping into the chair in their room. Ruby giggles as she sits on the bed then casts a glance at the small group.

"I wonder how he met them." Ruby says watching the tiny group stretch and get comfortable. Ice is snuggled against Ruby near Zwei's front paws and Dragon was cuddling Kat near Zwei's back, swiveling his little corgi ears alert for anything to harm his charges he yawned softly and placed his head on his front paws.

"I think that is a story we will never know, but he is sure protective of them." Weiss says with a bright smile.

"Yeah" Ruby agrees with a grin "It's all right boy you all are safe here no one will dream of taking them from you" Ruby cooed to her dog softly. The Welsh corgi thumped his tail tiredly then yawned again as he drifted asleep. "I'll send the others a message asking them to be quiet so they can sleep. Poor things must be tiring." Ruby says tapping away on her scroll. A soft ping told her that her massage was received and answered she smiled shaking her head.

"What is it?" Weiss asked softly.

"They said they decided to get all the necessary stuff for kittens," Ruby says with a smirk. Weiss shook her head with a tiny gin.

"We better go study in the library then." Weiss says opening the door and then leaving the sleeping family to rest in peace both girls had a feeling that Zwei and the kittens had a long day.


	6. The Missing

Zwie slowly slid his eyes open he heard two sets of purrs and yawned big and wide then froze, wait... He slowly looked at his side and almost bounded to his feet. The only thing stopping his rash move was two tiny kittens Ice and Dragon. Okay it was the hyper and quiet members of his brood that are missing they could not have gone far right? He scanned his little brown eyes around the room. He let them rest on each and every spot a tiny kitten and a ninja kitten could possibly hide. His eyes fell on the door and he suddenly felt really sick.

Before him the dorm room door lay open a jar, just enough for two small kittens to slip out. He felt his little heart freeze in his chest as his mind began to swim. His little mind began to fill with worry and fear. Who knows what kind of trouble those two had gotten into on their own. He was more worried about the black and ginger Rose than Kat; she seemed older than her kitten age. Still if she is following little Rose then they could end up in all kinds of danger.

"Uh guys who left the door open?" Yang says poking her head in and looking around slowly "okay nothing stolen... wait!" she says spying the two waking kittens. "Oh no we got a problem." she says

"What is it?' Blake asks, placing the groceries they got for the kittens, her eyes landing on the two tiny occupants and dog.

"I am almost a hundred percent sure that there were four of them." Yang says shifting her weight as Ice and Dragon yawned and started to move about. Before they could spy the open door she closed it. Blake turned and looked over the white and gold kittens.

"Oh no your right they are gone!" Blake says with wide eyes, Zwei whimpers herding the remaining pair.

**##### MEANWHILE #####**

A ginger and black kitten with her black kitten companion wandered the streets with no real goal in sight. Rose was just curious and she was still confused why Kat taged along. Oh well as long as she did not have to go alone she was fine. She quickly darted behind a building when the baker came out though. She was pretty sure he would still be mad she took that cookie no matter how good it tasted to justify it. She went to walk off and came nose to nose with the ninja kitten and stumbled back in fright.

"Meow, mew," Kat says, checking the smaller kitten worried.

"Mew raow" Rose answered, getting up .

"Arf!" Sounded through the alley the two kittens froze, sure their poppa dog found then. "Woof?" The dog barks getting closer to them. They see it's a girl dog and trade looks.

"Mew?" Kat asks, looking as if she had a tiny grin.

"MEW!" Rose answered with what looked like an evil planning look.

"Hmmmmmm?!" The girl dog whines then pants she looks at them with tiny eyes and a stubby tail wagging. The brown little corgi had no idea what these two little kittens were thinking but they were not safe here.


	7. Avalon

The Brown corgi circled the two kittens just out of reach there is just no way she is going to let herself be scratched. Though they looked just about as curious as she feels at the moment there is no way she is going to be taking a chance.

"Prrrr" Rose purred taking a step forward, her black and ginger fur puffed up just a bit trying to look twice as big as her tiny size. Kat watches, looking almost amused. It was hard to tell with the black ninja kitten. She is very good at hiding her true feelings until she feels it is time to show them.

"Hhhh Nnnn" The brown corgi whines softly sniffing gently at Rose causing her to stumble over her paws. Kat quickly hops between the dog and Rose fluffing up looking way more menacing than her smaller counterpart.

"Meow," Rose says, shaking herself off getting to her feet and gently nudging her head against Kats shoulder. Kat shook herself picking up her paw and cleans it pretending nothing happened.

"Yo Avalon, looks like you meet the little thieves from yesterday." The baker says with a laugh as Rose hops in the air fluffed up then dashes behind Kat as if that is a good hiding spot.

"Mew," Kat says, glancing over her shoulder at the smaller kitten, a bland look on her face until she saw Rose hugging the ground with wide eyes. "MEW" KAT says a soft growl rising up from the back of her throat as she glared down at the baker. He gives a good natured laugh rising his hands up and slowly backs away. Kat nods her head as if satisfied and goes back to grooming herself. Avalon huffs softly rolling her beady little eyes then shakes her head.

"Arf" Avalon says and with that the two get on their paws and are herded away from the scene.

**#####MEANWHILE#####**

"Oh man how far could they have gone?" Yang asks, stopping on top of a building bringing a hand to her eyes and looking around frantically. A shadow stops a few buildings away and does the same.

"I do not know but, we have to find them before Ruby finds out. Or worst Weiss." Blake says a shudder runs through the blond hundred visible enough for the faunus to see. "Are you scared of your sister, really?" Blake asks, surprised.

"Trust me, I lost Zwei once and the outcome was not pretty." Yang says with a big frown.

"You lost Zwei? Yea, I can bet that went real well."Blake says when she landed on the next building. Yang huffed and said nothing more as she looked around."Yang!""

"You find em kitty?" Yang says rushing over and looking where Blake is pointing "wait, Zwei is back at the dorm right?"

"That is not Zwei it's definitely a girl dog she is smaller and brown."

"You're right and she looks like she is cat friendly too. Come on let's go get the troublemakers."Yang says dashing for the dog and kittens. Blake rolls her eyes and follows.

#####BACK WITH THE KITTENS#####

Avalon is startled when two people land in front of her and make a grab at the kittens. She quickly jumps in front of them and nash's her teeth with a growl.

"Whoa," Yang says retrieving her hand.

"Yang!" Blake says concerned and looks at her hand.

"I'm okay kitty, she just startled me is all. Hey girl it's okay, we just want to take them home, you can come too" Yang says to the dog softly holding out her hand.

"Yang..." Blake says her ears going down and back in concern.

"It's okay Blake, she just wants them safe, huh girl? Good girl." Yang says using the voice she uses on Zwei.

"Hnnn" Avalon says slowly wagging her tail taking small steps forward.

"Good girl, good girl, good doggy." Yang continued until Avalon placed her head under Yang's hand and the blonde huntress grinned while petting. Blake slowly and gently picked up the kittens who curled against her. "Come one let's get them home" Yam says, picking up Avalon who licked her face, making her laugh.


End file.
